A conventionally known electronic device (refer to PTL 1, for example) is configured to detect a rotational state, determine whether there is an operation failure, try to activate a fan motor rotating a cooling fan if there is an operation failure, and perform, for example, processing to prompt replacement of the motor if the activation fails. In this manner, the electronic device avoids temporal development of an operation failure of the fan motor due to, for example, bearing defect and dirt clogging inside, which then potentially prevents execution of appropriate cooling.